As shown in FIGS. 1-4, a binding machine 10 of the prior art is provided on the top thereof with an inverted U-shaped frame 11, and a plurality of blades 12 which are fastened pivotally with the frame 11 by a plurality of bolts 14 in conjunction with a plurality of torsion springs 13. A lashing tape 15 of the binding machine 10 is disposed between each blade 12 and the frame 11. When the binding machine 10 is started, the lashing tape 15 is pulled out via the underside of one side of the frame 11. In the meantime, a blade 121 is actuated to move outwards while another blade 122 is linked to move outward, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. In other words, all blades 12 are sequentially actuated by the lashing tape 15 to move outward, thereby resulting in the lashing tape 15 being pulled out via the underside of one side of the frame, so as to fasten a package.
Such a prior art frame as described above for guiding the lashing tape of the binding machine is defective in design in that the lashing tape 15 can be obstructed by the blades 12 at the time when the lashing tape 15 is being pulled out to fasten a package and the like. In addition, the torsion springs 13 are vulnerable to fatigue, thereby causing the torsion springs 13 to have uneven resetting forces. As a result, the lashing tape 15 can not be guided out with stability. Moreover, the quality of binding a package and the like with the lashing tape 15 is often undermined by the mechanical friction and interference of the lashing tape 15 by the blades 12. The mechanical friction between the blades 12 and the lashing tape 15 brings about noise that irritates the machine operator. Such an annoying noise is also brought about by the collision between the frame 11 and the blades 12 at the time when the lifted blades 12 return to their original positions.